Electrical connector assemblies include first and second electrical connectors that are configured to mate with each other so as to place the electrical connectors in electrical communication with each other. In the context of optic transceivers, the first electrical connector can be configured as a receptacle connector having a connector housing and a plurality of electrical conductors that are configured to be mounted to a complementary electrical component, such as a printed circuit board. The first electrical connector is configured to mate with the second electrical connector at mating portions of the electrical conductors of the first electrical connector. The second electrical connector can be configured as a plug that is configured to be placed in electrical communication with one or more optical cables, and can include printed one or more circuit boards at its mating interface. The first electrical connector receives the one or more printed circuit boards at the mating portions of its electrical conductors so as to place the one or more printed circuit boards in electrical communication with electrical conductors of the first electrical connector when the first and second electrical connectors are mated to each other. The electrical connector assembly can include an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding cage that is configured to at least partially surround the first and second electrical connectors when mated to each other. For instance, the cage can be supported relative to the first electrical connector, such that the second electrical connector is inserted into an opening defined by the cage to be mated with the first electrical connector.
It is desirable to provide a polarization member that interferes with the second electrical connector when the second electrical connector is inserted into the cage opening at an orientation other than the orientation that allows the first and second electrical connectors to mate as desired. One example of such a connector assembly is described in the SFF-8644 Specification, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein.